somelessfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Fisher
Veronica Fisher is one half of the Gallagher's closest neighbors, the other half being husband Kev. Sharp and sexy, Veronica is usually willing to lend a hand, go dancing with best friend Fiona or party with Frank. She has intelligence to match her beauty and is very knowledgeable when it comes to medical problems. She had potential to become a nurse - if only she hadn't gotten fired from the hospital for stealing supplies. Being a nurse isn't her only option though. Veronica is known for her long list of previous jobs and even longer list of supplies she stole from them; from medical equipment to a clothing store tag gun, she has it all. Veronica and Kev are still very much in lust and love and are known for their adventurous tastes in the bedroom. She's the sister of Marty who has a taste for arson and the daughter of Carol. Marriage In Season1 episode Casey Casden, Kev pretended to be engaged to avoid the attention of a flirty girl at the bar, but his lie quickly spun out of control when Frank overheard and took him to be serious. Frank quickly announced the news to the whole bar, including Veronica's mother Carol who was ecstatic at the news. Kev spent the next few hours getting badly drunk while talking to Carol and agonizing over what to do. Hearing from Carol how much Veronica loved him he decided to drunkenly propose to her. Veronica was just as ecstatic as her mother and after first checking if he was serious, she happily accepted and left him to sleep off the booze. She soon woke so they could get drunk again though, taking him to an impromptu party at the Gallaghers to announce their happy news. However while a happy Veronica partied, she was oblivious to Kev's strange behavior. Sitting alone and looking unhappy, Kev drew the attention of Fiona, who after telling him just how happy she was to have Kev and Veronica in her life, joked that he looked very unhappy for someone who had just got engaged. Fiona was left reeling when Kev quietly told her that he was already married! In Season 3 episode 2 Veronica was helping Fiona with promoting the club where she worked at. Kevin's wife makes an appearance with her son who may not be his (not yet mentioned during the episode). Veronica asked Fiona if she can stay over at the Gallagher's house sitting in the front porch crying possibly because she knows about Kevin's marriage. In the next episode Veronica is having a hard time dealing with that fact that Kevin is the father and her relationship with Kevin is put into dismay as Kevin tries to know his would be son. Near the end of the episode Sheryl the wife of Kevin reveal that her named son Kyle was her sister's and Veronica fights her and forces her to sign the divorce papers. She continues to have sex with Kevin in an attempt to have a child. She enlists her mother Carol to inject herself with Kevin's sperm.